Insufferable Love
by yunakitty
Summary: Sometimes, when you're not even looking for love, it finds you. And sometimes, it's overbearing, annoying, and absolutely insufferable! A cute little story about Yokozawa, Kirishima, Hiyo-chan, and Sorata. A happy little family! Rated M for when Yokozawa and Kirishima are alone... hee hee.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, I'm home!" Kirishima called as he kicked his shoes off in the genkan and made his way into the apartment.

Yokozawa glared down at the green peppers he was slicing. He'd like to put this knife to better use, he thought maliciously. Kirishima was in the kitchen with them now, and his daughter Hiyori cried out in delight as he picked her up and spun her around. "How's my sweet Hiyo-chan?"

"Good, Daddy!" Hiyori replied, laughing happily. "I'm helping Onii-chan make cabbage rolls!" Onii-chan was her nickname for Yokozawa. When Kirishima put her down, she went back to industriously washing cabbage leaves in the sink as Yokozawa did the chopping.

"Isn't that nice," Kirishima commented. He walked over to Yokozawa and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You two are adorable together."

Yokozawa clapped a hand over his now blushing cheek. "Not in front of the kid!" he hissed. He was always worried that their relationship would somehow scar Hiyori for life.

On the contrary, Hiyori didn't mind a bit. "Daddy, when are you and Onii-chan going to get married?" she asked abruptly, as she shook the water from the cabbage leaves. "If it's soon, we better go buy me a dress and probably some shoes and it would be nice to maybe have a little purse too. And I want to get my hair curled."

Onii-chan just gaped in shock, while Kirishima rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm..." he pondered. "How about this weekend?"

"This weekend?!" Yokozawa screeched as Hiyori clapped her hands in excitement.

"All right, then you better get off work early tomorrow and take me to the mall, Daddy." She laid a hand on Yokozawa's arm. "Do you want to come too, Onii-chan? You should get something nice to wear too. Maybe you can wear a white suit like Mr. Ritsu did at his wedding."

Yokozawa clucked his tongue in annoyance at the mention of the wishy washy brat who had "stolen" his college sweetheart, Masamune. "Like I'd ever wear what that... and anyway!" he harrumphed. "I'm NOT getting married this weekend!"

"How about next weekend?" Hiyori suggested, as Kirishima laughed and cracked open a beer.

"Or next weekend, either! I'm NOT getting married!"

Hiyori looked sad. "You don't want to marry Daddy? You don't love Daddy anymore?"

Yokozawa's face got very red. "I-I didn't say that. I..."

"Are you going to move out?" Hiyori asked worriedly. "What will happen to Sorata?" Yokozawa's cat Sorata was her best friend in the whole world, and slept in her bed every night.

"Now, now, Hiyo-chan, I didn't say anything about moving out. Just calm down. It's just that, I mean... marriage is a big, big step for two people. You have to be very, very sure that it's the right thing to do."

"Why wouldn't it be the right thing to do?" Hiyori was genuinely puzzled. "I thought when two people love each other, they get married."

"Well, that's..." Yokozawa tried to explain.

Hiyori got serious. "Do you or do you NOT love Daddy?" she demanded.

"I, er..." Yokozawa threw a quick glance over to Kirishima, who was checking his phone while sipping the beer. He lowered his voice so that he thought only Hiyori would hear him. "I... I _do_ love your Daddy. It's just that, marriage is really complicated and takes a lot of planning. You can't throw it together in a week. So at some point in the future, but..."

"At some point in the future! At some point in the future!" Kirishima started crowing. He pointed at Yokozawa as he nodded sagely at his daughter. "We got an 'at some point in the future' out of him! High five, girl!" He and Hiyori exchanged high fives as Yokozawa groaned and held his head. "And coming out of you, that's practically a yes. We win."

"We win!" Hiyori echoed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Yokozawa muttered.

After dinner that night, Yokozawa was exiting the shower and toweling his head when Kirishima entered the main area of the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. "You're the worst," Yokozawa grumbled at him. It was their first time alone together since the scene in the kitchen.

"You know I'm the best," Kirishima countered, waggling his eyebrows at his lover.

Yokozawa just grunted and sidled up next to him at the counter, brushing his own teeth with the wet towel draped over his shoulders, and a dry one around his waist. "I hope you enjoy sleeping alone tonight," he remarked archly.

Kirishima's face fell, but he quickly played it off with a shrug. "Well, it's your loss." He rinsed out his brush and started to head into the shower.

"Oy! What do you mean, it's my loss?" Yokozawa demanded.

Kirishima turned back to face him, yawning lazily. "I was going to give you a back massage tonight, but if you insist you don't want anything to do with me..."

Yokozawa groaned. One of his biggest weaknesses was Kirishima's back rubs. His job in sales could be quite stressful, and nothing could quite work out the kinks in his neck and shoulders like Kirishima's strong, skilled hands. No matter how annoyed he was with the man, he could never seem to say no. "Well, maybe I'll reconsider..." he faltered.

"Hmph." Kirishima smirked triumphantly. "Go get face down on the bed and wait for me, then." Yokozawa scowled for a second, then gasped as Kirishima hooked one finger into the towel around his waist as he passed, making it come undone. It fell to the floor around his ankles, leaving him exposed. He stooped and snatched up the towel, restoring it around his waist with an annoyed curse.

"Fuck you," he muttered to Kirishima.

"I might," Kirishima chuckled as the sound of the shower came on. "Wait on the bed and see."

"You jerk!" Yokozawa hissed.

Nevertheless, when Kirishima entered the bedroom fifteen minutes later, Yokozawa guiltily slid his book onto the nightstand and rolled face down in the bed. Kirishima smiled to himself, then retrieved the lavender scented lotion from the dresser. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Yokozawa's waist as he got a little lotion in his hands. Then he began to massage it into Yokozawa's upper back.

Yokozawa groaned in pleasure, despite his efforts to the contrary. He hated that he let Kirishima know just how much he affected him, but he couldn't help it.

"Oooh, you really have a big knot here," Kirishima commented, working his thumbs into a small lump above Yokozawa's shoulder blade.

"Aaahhh..." Yokozawa moaned. Pressing that tender spot was exquisite torture. It was painful, but felt so good at the same time.

"You've been working too hard, haven't you?" Kirishima queried him. "You exceeded your goals last month, right?" Yokozawa grunted in the affirmative, then gave a pleased moan as Kirishima massaged him even more deeply. "You don't have to overdo it, you know," he advised his lover. "Take it easy sometimes."

"Ha," Yokozawa commented, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Like you ever take it easy."

"That's true," Kirishima pondered, his hands never stilling their kneading. "But you're so prone to anxiety anyway."

"I'm not prone to anxiety. I just... ohhhh..." Yokozawa was forced to abandon his rebuttal as Kirishima found a new tender spot and began to work it.

"Does that hurt, there?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, but... don't stop..." Yokozawa moaned.

"Mmm..." Kirishima chuckled. "The way you say that kinda gets me turned on."

"Shut up," Yokozawa countered, his voice halfhearted and muffled.

Kirishima just smiled and slid down a little, until he was straddling just under Yokozawa's hips. He continued to rub Yokozawa's shoulders and lowered his face between his hands, pressing a kiss to his back. Yokozawa let out a gasp, but didn't protest, and Kirishima was encouraged to continue. He kissed a path down Yokozawa's spine, continuing to squeeze the man's muscles with his hands.

His lips were just at Yokozawa's tailbone when Yokozawa began to protest. "Don't..." he gasped, but he didn't sound too convincing.

"Don't what?" Kirishima breathed. He pulled down the sheets that were covering Yokozawa's ass, and smiled to see that he was completely bare underneath.

"You know..." Yokozawa groaned, sounding aggravated and aroused at the same time. He turned his head back to watch Kirishima.

Kirishima was spreading Yokozawa's ass now. "This?" he murmured, and then lowered his head to tongue at Yokozawa's entrance.

"Ahhh!" Yokozawa cried, then caught himself and pressed his mouth back into the pillow, lest Hiyori hear him. "It's so dirty," he protested, muffled.

"You just had a shower," Kirishima pointed out between licks. "It's sparkling clean."

"That's not what I..." Another groan escaped Yokozawa's lips. "D-Damn..." He grabbed the pillow tightly between his fingers as his body betrayed him. He melted further into the bed and his legs spread of their own will.

Kirishima smirked in delight, and continued to tongue him, adding a finger to the mix. Yokozawa whimpered as it slid in. He was painfully hard now, and he rubbed himself against the sheets, seeking relief from his maddening arousal.

"You want me, don't you?" Kirishima asked, then flicked his tongue out one more time.

"N-no..." Yokozawa tried to bluff, but his walls were going to fall any second.

"Say you want me."

"I d-don't... Ohhhh..." Kirishima had slid his hand under Yokozawa's body and was fondling his erection. "I... oh my God."

"Say it," Kirishima urged, rising up and snagging the lube from the side table. He slicked himself down, and bumped the head of his cock against Yokozawa's uncontrollably twitching opening.

"I... oh, goddamnit. I want you," Yokozawa admitted desperately, lifting his hips slightly. Kirishima smiled in satisfaction, and pressed himself inside. "Ohhh!" Yokozawa moaned as he was penetrated. "Ohhh..."

"It's so hot... and so wonderful..." Kirishima groaned, as he pushed deeper. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes..." Yokozawa stammered, trembling underneath him. Once Kirishima was halfway in, he began to pump in and out. Yokozawa reached underneath his own body and stroked himself clumsily in the limited space between his body and the bed. "Ahhh..." he sighed.

"God, Yokozawa," Kirishima marveled. His hands were on Yokozawa's ass, spreading him wide as he plunged in over and over again. "It's so fucking tight!" he hissed.

"Unh... ohhh..." Yokozawa moaned, stroking himself faster. He gave a strangled cry as he started to come. "Kiri...shima..." he whimpered, as semen spurted out between his stomach and the bed.

"Oh, Yokozawa... I love you..." Kirishima moaned, and then he let himself go. His whole body shook as he climaxed, releasing inside of his lover's body.

He collapsed down onto Yokozawa's back in the aftermath, and they just lay together for a few minutes, breathing heavily. They broke apart and cleaned up, then Kirishima rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. He gazed at the embarrassed and blushing Yokozawa, who made an angry face and heaved a pillow at Kirishima's head. "Don't look at me like that, you creep," he admonished him. "I told you, you're the worst."

"And I told you... you know I'm the best," Kirishima countered happily. He laid the pillow aside and then leaned in, kissing Yokozawa deeply.

When they came out of the kiss, Yokozawa was flushed and touching his lips with his fingers. "Why do you..." he muttered. "How do you... do these things to me?" he said in a barely audible voice.

Kirishima just laughed and smiled.

In the next room, Hiyori kissed Sorata on the nose, blissfully ignorant of the happenings in her father's room. "And you'll be in the wedding, too! You'll be the ring bearer!"

Sorata meowed and began to purr.


	2. Chapter 2

One night, as Yokozawa changed for bed, Kirishima turned to him. "Oh, I forgot to ask you at dinner. Are you free on the 17th?"

"Hmm?" Yokozawa paused, his shirt half off. "Why?"

"Well, Hiyo-chan has career day at school. I already told them that I couldn't come, since it falls on the last day of Japun's hell week. But the teacher contacted me again today and said they're really having a hard time getting enough parents to sign up, and to see if there wasn't another relative that might be able to come."

"Oh, and so you volunteered me?" Yokozawa snorted.

"No, I didn't agree to anything yet. I told her I'd get back to her."

Yokozawa flopped onto the bed and scrolled through the calendar on his phone. "Geez, that's Wednesday, isn't it? Just five days away. Well... I suppose I could make some time during the day. Since it's for Hiyo-chan."

Kirishima slid in beside him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, darling."

Yokozawa shoved his face away. "Fuck off and die," was his response to this loving declaration.

It didn't faze Kirishima one bit. He snuggled right back in, nuzzling his face against Yokozawa's soft sleep shirt. "I love you too," he replied. Yokozawa started to retort something even nastier, until Kirishima slid one finger inside the waistband of his pajama pants. "Want me to blow you?"

Yokozawa was a man, after all. "Yes," he replied quickly, shoving his pants down on his hips. Kirishima smirked and then took his quickly hardening cock in hand and licked it. Yokozawa groaned in pleasure and melted back into the bed.

Kirishima's mouth was warm, wet, and energetic. He knew exactly what Yokozawa needed, and provided it without fail. At the same time, he stroked himself rapidly. He knew that he couldn't always count on Yokozawa to return the favor, and in a situation like this, Yokozawa was likely to feel like he was owed anyway, since he was doing something for Kirishima by filling in on Career Day.

Yokozawa pushed his hips upwards over and over again. "Yeah... oh, God..." he moaned. His hands kneaded at the sheets. He bit his lower lip and inhaled sharply. "Fuck!" he swore, and then took Kirishima's head in both his hands as he climaxed unexpectedly.

Kirishima swallowed it calmly, and then rose up, still pumping at himself. He had planned to just finish and make a mess of Yokozawa, but the man opened his satisfied eyes and caught sight of him. "What the hell? What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Gonna... come on you..." Kirishima explained, panting and licking his lips.

"Like hell you are." Yokozawa was about to shove him away, but then he realized he was being awfully selfish. "L-lay down," he stammered, gesturing to the bed next to him.

"Hmm? Why?" Kirishima asked, still stroking.

"Just do it, dammit!"

Kirishima shrugged and fell to the bed beside him. Yokozawa made an annoyed face, and then dropped his head, taking Kirishima's cock in his mouth. Kirishima moaned in delight. "Wow... I didn't think you'd..." he said breathlessly, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Yokozawa's hair.

Yokozawa just mumbled something with his full mouth, and kept working. It didn't take long, for Kirishima had gotten himself quite close. With a low groan, Kirishima began pulsing out into Yokozawa's mouth.

Yokozawa pulled away, flailing for the tissues, which he spit into. Kirishima just watched him from the bed, satisfied and amused. "Now, come on, don't make that disgusted face. I can't possibly taste THAT bad."

"You do," Yokozawa insisted. He tossed the tissues, and then got up. "Cover yourself up," he advised Kirishima. "I'm going out to brush my teeth again."

Kirishima pulled his pajama pants back up, as Yokozawa exited the bedroom and went to get the taste out of his mouth. He returned a couple of minutes later to find Kirishima already under the covers with the lamp out. "Turn it back on," he demanded. "I won't be able to see once I shut the door."

Kirishima chuckled and sat up, reaching over to switch the lamp back on. Yokozawa shut and locked the door behind himself, and then slipped into bed as well. Kirishima clicked the light off, and cuddled up next to him. "Good night, my sweet, lovable darling," he breathed into Yokozawa's ear.

"Get off of me before I kill you."

Five days later, Yokozawa had rearranged his schedule so that he could visit Hiyori's school at 1pm, when the Career Day was to be held. It was his day to be out hitting the pavement anyway, so he ate something on the run instead of having a lunch break, and used the time to be at her school.

While on the train, he set aside the large box that he was carrying and checked his phone. There was a text from Kirishima there. "Don't forget about Career Day" it read.

Yokozawa snorted as he tapped out a reply. "Like I would. On my way."

"You're the best." Kirishima quickly responded. "Give Hiyo-chan my love."

"Will do."

A minute passed, and Yokozawa's phone chirped again. He pulled it out. "Give yourself my love too."

"Fuck off."

Once he arrived at the stop for Hiyori's elementary school, he got off, remembering to grab his box. He walked the couple of blocks to the entrance, and went in, signing in at the office. He was directed to the hallway that the fifth grade classrooms were on.

Yokozawa saw many adults milling about, and it was clear that all the fifth grade classes were participating. He found out the plan after inquiring with Hiyori's teacher. Each adult would be stationed in a room. The children had been given a roster on Monday of all the careers they could find out about. They made their own list, ordering the ones they were interested in the most at the top. Each child could sit in on three career talks, which meant the adults had to repeat their 15 minute spiel three times. Then everyone would go into the cafeteria for refreshments.

Yokozawa was ushered into one of the classrooms, where he was instructed to write his name on the board, along with his career and the name of his child in smaller letters below. Yokozawa complied, writing Hiyo's name with a blush. He never had thought of her formally as "his child" but he supposed that she was, after all.

Children began to file into the room into an orderly fashion. Yokozawa was surprised when every single seat was filled. The teacher's aide that was stationed in the room with him whispered, "Oh, there was quite the long list to find out about being a manga salesman."

Yokozawa nodded, swallowed hard, and hoped he wouldn't be too much of a disappointment to the kids. His eyes scanned the group. Hiyori wasn't in it. Well, he reasoned with himself, she got to see him every day. It wasn't like she would waste one of her three slots to see him.

The teacher's aide signaled for him to begin, and Yokozawa cleared his throat. "Good afternoon. My name is Yokozawa, and I'm a manga salesman."

"Good afternoon, Yokozawa-san!" the kids cried out in unison, startling Yokozawa.

"Um, er... I'm Hiyori Kirishima's, uh... parent." He took a deep breath to compose himself, trying not to look at the squirming, eager faces in front of him. He fixed his gaze on the large wall clock above their heads, and spoke to it instead. He was used to talking in public, but not to so many excited children. "I work for Marukawa Publishing. Has anyone ever heard of Marukawa?"

Several hands flew up, and one especially excitable little boy cried out, "They make The Kan!" The teacher's aide shushed him.

"Yes, that's correct," Yokozawa continued. "We make lots of different manga magazines, and we also publish manga books and literature as well." He reached into his box and pulled out a display board promoting the latest issue of Emerald. "Does anyone read this magazine?"

Several girls raised their hands. "This is one of our most popular magazines. My job is to work with the bookstores and online retailers to get the right amount of copies of each of our magazines to each store. Too many and they won't be able to sell them all. Too little, and not everyone that wants one can get a copy. So we have to work together to figure out a number that's just right."

"Then, when a manga has been appearing in the magazine for a while, usually 6-12 months, talk starts about making a book of all the chapters that have appeared so far. This way, people who have started reading it later, and missed some issues of the magazine, can get caught up from the beginning. Also, big fans can have it compiled in a book, with bonuses included. Another part of my job is to meet with the author and editor and decide what we will do to help sell the book. Will we have a promotional event? Can the author appear to sign books? Is there another event going on that the author could make a guest appearance at? If the author is popular enough, can we get them on a television show? And so on."

Yokozawa continued to talk about the more interesting aspects of his job, and he was pleased to see that the kids seemed intrigued by him. The time flew by, and once ten minutes had passed, he allowed the children to ask questions.

When the question and answer portion was over, Yokozawa turned to the box. "Now, I've brought something for everyone..." The teacher's aide came forward to help him distribute the items. They were brightly colored lanyards that said "Marukawa Shoten" and had the pictures of all their most popular characters up and down the nylon cord. The children were delighted, oohing and aahing quietly over them. Yokozawa smiled to himself, glad that he had thought to ask the woman in charge of internal promotions if she had any extra goods that he could use for something like this. She had readily agreed and given him a hundred of the lanyards that they gave out to staff to wear with their employee badges if they liked.

The first group of children filed out, and there was quite a bit of noise in the hallways as each child figured out which room to go to next. One by one, a new set of 10 and 11 year olds entered the room and took seats. Once again, the classroom was entirely filled. Yokozawa wondered if each speaker was getting such a large audience, and if she could read his mind, the teacher's aide leaned over. "Almost every single child wanted to hear about this career, but they had to choose randomly because only thirty were allowed in each group, for ninety total. I heard from another aide that there is almost no one in the room for Mr. Sanada, the accountant. Poor guy."

Yokozawa nodded and turned back to the classroom, which had settled down. It was time to begin. He went into the same speech, noticing once again that Hiyori was not in the group. This group of children was also quite interested in his work, and happy to receive the lanyards at the end.

Once that group was finished, the third group found their way in. Yokozawa couldn't fight the pleased grin that spread across his face when Hiyori entered the room. She beamed at him, opening her mouth in a silent hello and wiggling her fingers like crazy. After she took her seat, she was scribbling frantically on a sheet of paper, which she then held up with a smile. "Ganbatte Onii-chan!" it read.

Yokozawa's heart swelled with love for this wonderful little girl. However annoying her father was, she was absolutely delightful and always a pleasure to be around. The teacher's aide motioned for him to begin. Yokozawa turned to the chalkboard and pointed out his name. "I'm Yokozawa and I work as a salesman for Marukawa Publishing. Hiyori is my child." He felt his heart thump loudly as he said those words.

The little girl herself stuck both hands up and turned side to side, waving at her schoolmates to identify herself, obviously quite pleased. The other kids looked at her in admiration, that this amazing grown-up who got to work with manga all day belonged to her. The pride on her face was as if she had been recognized as a famous celebrity.

The class settled down, and Yokozawa continued his talk. Once again, the kids were totally entranced by him. He had never considered that he had a "cool" job, but now he realized that yeah, he kind of did.

After he was done talking, answering questions, and passing out souvenirs, everyone including himself was dismissed to the cafeteria. He took his now very light box under one arm as Hiyori approached. She threw her arms around his waist and gave him an enthusiastic hug. He patted her head affectionately. "You were so great, Onii-chan!" she cried. She took his hand and led him towards the cafeteria, chattering happily the whole way.

It was quite crowded inside, but the kitchen staff was working diligently to serve everyone. There was punch and cookies for the kids, and coffee and tea for the adults. Yokozawa accepted a cup of hot tea, and then allowed Hiyori to lead him around and introduce him to her friends. "This is Hanako," Hiyori said excitedly. "She's my partner in reading group. Hanako, this is my Onii-chan."

"I got to hear you talk first," Hanako gushed. Yokozawa knew she must have been in his audience, not because he recognized her face, but because she had a neon green Marukawa lanyard around her neck. "Your job is so cool. I want to be a manga salesman, too!"

Yokozawa smiled indulgently. Hiyori gestured politely at the adult standing by Hanako. "This is Hanako's mom. I didn't get to hear her talk. What is it you do again, Kagawa-san?"

The woman, who seemed quite a bit older than the rest of the parents, smiled at her. "I am a representative in the National Diet. I help make decisions about what laws to pass."

Hiyori's eyes got wide, and she let go of Yokozawa's hand to step closer, obviously very interested. "You can make things legal?" she asked breathlessly.

Mrs. Kagawa gave a soft laugh. "Well, I do try. The most recent thing I worked on was a bill to extend the amount of time that traffic lights are yellow." She sighed. "Not really groundbreaking work!"

Hiyori stepped even closer. "Can you try to make it legal for two men to get married?" she asked in a rush.

Yokozawa's face turned completely red, and he thought he was going to sink into the floor. "Hiyo-chan, no!" he managed to plead.

But Hiyori was undeterred. "Please! Onii-chan told Daddy he'd marry him when it was legal or when H-E-L-L froze over, whichever came first, but I really think it should be legal because Daddy's been so awfully lonely since Mama died and Onii-chan makes him happy and I don't see why anyone would have a problem with that because Daddy told me sometimes a man loves a woman but sometimes a man loves a man and it doesn't matter because love is love and I like Onii-chan too and I want him to stay with us forever." She took a deep breath, finishing up yet another of her notorious run-on sentences.

Yokozawa had one hand over his face, but managed to compose himself. "Excuse me," he apologized to the woman. "She is rather excitable."

To Yokozawa's surprise, the woman chuckled and patted Hiyori on the head. "I'll see what I can do. It seems to matter a lot to you."

"It does!" Hiyori responded, nodding solemnly.

"Then I'll try my best," her friend's mother assured her. Her attention was drawn then by another parent whom she recognized, and they started chatting.

Yokozawa groaned. He leaned down and lowered his voice, addressing Hiyori. "You have to be careful what you say in public."

Hiyori looked up at him, huffing a little. "Stop being embarrassed, Onii-chan! Daddy said there's no reason to be embarrassed and if you get embarrassed that's just telling people that it's okay to think it's weird! And Daddy said anyone who thinks it's weird needs to 'get with the times'," she said, repeating the phrase she'd heard her father say.

"Arg..." Yokozawa had nothing he could say in response to that. If he argued with her, then he was discouraging her from standing up for what she believed in. He had never seen a little girl be so determined about something. It was oddly flattering and slightly alarming at the same time.

At dinner that night, Hiyori talked excitedly about her day. Kirishima listened, interested, though he looked quite fatigued from having just survived hell week. "So, Onii-chan gave the best talk?" he asked his daughter.

"Oh yeah," Hiyori breathed. "I mean, the other two I listened to, a chef and a nurse, were pretty interesting too, but everybody liked Onii-chan the most."

Yokozawa smiled down on his food. "I guess I'm not the scary Wild Bear everyone thinks," he laughed.

"Oh, you're still a scary bear," Kirishima told him, pointing with his chopsticks. "You just kept it in check for the kids."

"Whatever," Yokozawa blew him off.

"Oh, and Daddy! I talked to Hanako's mom and she's going to try to pass a law so you and Onii-chan can get married!"

Yokozawa spluttered as Kirishima grinned widely. "Oh, is she?" He turned back to face Yokozawa. "Isn't that wonderful... darling?"

Yokozawa's response was to kick Kirishima sharply under the table.

They turned into bed early that night, because Kirishima was very tired from hell week. He got a quick shower and was already in the bed with the light off by the time Yokozawa finished his own shower. "Hmph," Yokozawa made an annoyed noise when he entered the bedroom. Then he stopped and angrily chastised himself. "Why do you care, idiot?" he muttered.

As he put on his pajamas as quietly as possible, he realized it was because he had actually come to _enjoy_ the bickering that he and Kirishima did before they went to sleep. And he also quite enjoyed the other things they did before they went to sleep...

"No!" He hissed through gritted teeth. He didn't really know why he still fought it so much. He had accepted the fact that he was 100% gay. He liked being part of the Kirishima household. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere. And he definitely liked the sexual part of the relationship.

He supposed it was because of the way Kirishima smirked at him. That knowing look he'd get in his eyes, like, _I can get you to do anything I want._ It irked Yokozawa that anyone had such power over him. His ego would not let him go down without a fight.

He sighed and shut the door, then felt his way carefully in the dark room to his side of the bed. He lifted up the edge of the covers and slid in, then turned and checked his alarm clock to make sure it was set to the correct time, being careful not to jostle the bed too much.

He laid his head on the pillow, his back to Kirishima's still form, and tried to fall asleep. He wasn't really tired yet himself, and had been tempted to stay up and watch television for a while, but he figured it couldn't hurt to have one early night and catch up on sleep.

He let his mind wander, thinking of one thing and then another, until he started to feel drowsy. Just then, he felt the bed move and creak, and he realized that Kirishima was rolling over. He felt the man get closer, throwing one arm around his waist and pressing his face against the back of his neck. "What do you want?" Yokozawa muttered.

There was no response. The only noise was the sound of Kirishima's slow, even breathing.

Yokozawa realized that Kirishima didn't snuggle up against him to fluster him, tease him, or to initiate sex. He did it unconsciously just to be close to him.

His eyes widened in the dark, then he shut them as tightly as he could, praying that his loudly beating heart wouldn't wake Kirishima up.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's too many. You only need to set the table for two," Kirishima reminded Yokozawa.

Yokozawa caught himself, and took up the third plate, putting it back in the cabinet. "I already forgot," he muttered.

"You're sad that Hiyo's gone for the weekend, aren't you?" Kirishima asked. "You know, sometimes, I think you like her better than me."

"Of course I like her better than you," Yokozawa retorted. "She's a joy to be around! You; you're a huge pain in my ass."

"Aw, sorry, darling," Kirishima apologized, draping himself over Yokozawa's shoulders. He whispered in his ear. "I try to use lots of lube so it won't hurt."

"Burn in hell," Yokozawa growled, shaking him off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kirishima laughed hastily. "Just joking."

"I'm sick and tired of your joking." Yokozawa turned away to the sink and washed his hands. He tensed up when he felt Kirishima's fingers graze his neck, but then he relaxed as the man started massaging his neck and shoulders. He allowed himself to let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

Kirishima just silently rubbed him for a few minutes, then let go. He was sorely tempted to swat him on his cute little ass, but he used all his reserve and refrained, knowing it would just piss him off again, and he was finally a little relaxed.

Yokozawa dished out the dinner he had prepared, and sat down. Kirishima got two cans of beer out of the fridge, placing one in front of Yokozawa. The man murmured a quiet thanks, and they both cracked them open and took a swig before digging into dinner.

"What's on TV tonight?" Kirishima queried.

"That program about Japanese ghost legends," Yokozawa replied. He and Kirishima had found a mutual interest -anything relating to ghosts, especially "true life stories."

"Ooh, good, I was wondering when that was finally going to air."

Yokozawa sipped his beer. "I wonder if Hiyo-chan is okay," he fretted.

"She's fine," Kirishima assured him.

"I just worry. It's a new friend that she's never spent the night with before, and they're spending the whole weekend together. It's just hard for kids, you know? If you get to a friend's house for a sleepover, and it's a bad situation."

"Bad like dangerous? I've met these parents before, and they seem just fine. Didn't they seem fine to you when you dropped her off?"

"Yes, they did, but I mean like... they've got a really big, gross dog, and it won't stay off of you." Yokozawa shuddered, clearly reliving some memory from his own childhood. He was completely a cat person and did not like dogs at all. "Or your friend starts being weird. Like, they're nice at school, but at home they are really bossy and make you play only the games they want to play. Or the mom's on a diet, so they don't keep any food in the house."

"Yikes," Kirishima said. "Sounds like you had some crappy friends."

"Yeah, well," Yokozawa sighed, "I've been there. So I didn't want her to feel trapped. I told her if at any time she wanted to leave, but didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, she could call home and tell me that she forgot to give Sorata his medicine."

Kirishima cocked his head to the side. "Medicine? Is Sora-chan taking medicine? I thought he was done with that stuff."

Yokozawa waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, he is. But it gives her a convenient excuse to leave. She can say she's the only one that can get him to take it."

"Ah, I see." Kirishima beamed at his lover. "That's pretty darn clever. You're really good at being a father, you know that?"

Yokozawa flushed, picking up his beer and taking a drink. "Whatever. Anyway, she hasn't called, so she must be doing all right. Unless..." he trailed off, looking worried.

"Unless what?"

"Unless she's not able to get to the phone."

"You worry too much," Kirishima admonished him. "I'm sure she can get to the phone."

"Well, just in case, I'm going to call her later. And just check up on her. I mean, no big deal. I'll call a little later." Yokozawa pushed the food around on his plate, still looking worried.

Kirishima repressed a laugh. "Go on. Go ahead and call her right now. You're not going to stop worrying until you do."

Yokozawa nodded, pulling out his phone without hesitation. He looked so determined that Kirishima couldn't even bring himself to mock him or make a joke. The poor guy was really worried!

Yokozawa had already plugged the parents' home phone into his cell, and he called it. There was a pause as he listened to the ring, and then a woman's voice answered. "Good evening. This is Yokozawa. Can I please speak to Hiyori, if it is convenient?"

"Oh, yes, Yokozawa-san. We just finished dinner and the girls are in the backyard catching fireflies. Let me call for her. Hold on one moment." There was a pause, and he could hear her calling, "Hiyori-chan! Your father is on the phone for you!"

Yokozawa blushed at the assumption that he was her father. In a way, yes, he was her stepfather, or at least her father's significant other, but it still made his heart pound when he thought about it.

After a couple of minutes, Hiyori came to the phone, sounding breathless. "Hello?" she said.

"Hiyo-chan! It's Onii-chan. Is everything okay?"

"Onii-chan! Yes! We're having so much fun!"

"Are you sure? Do you need to come home and give Sorata his medicine?" he offered, giving her an out.

Hiyori laughed, a high, tinkling sound. "No, Onii-chan, it's okay. I promise."

"Okay, well... call me tomorrow just to check in and let me know you're okay."

"Okay, I will! All right, I love you, bye!" She hung up the phone abruptly.

"...I love you too..." Yokozawa said quietly. He put away his phone, and looked up at Kirishima, who looked faintly amused. "What's that look for?" Yokozawa huffed.

"You're too cute," Kirishima sighed.

"I am not!" Yokozawa barked. "I'm a grown ass man. Quit saying I'm cute. You must have something wrong with your brain to think someone like me is cute."

"Everyone has different tastes," Kirishima pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess," Yokozawa mumbled. "You have awful taste."

"Aw, don't say that. But you are _so_ cute. It's adorable how you fret about Hiyo. She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"Well, yes," Yokozawa replied. "She's a good kid."

"You know what I think?" Kirishima said slowly. "I think that you were hoping she'd _want_ to come home. I think you're afraid to be alone with me all weekend."

"As if," Yokozawa huffed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You're afraid I'm going to romance you and make sweet, sweet love to you the entire time, aren't you?" Kirishima waggled his eyebrows. "And you won't be able to resist me."

"Get over yourself," Yokozawa grumbled. He stood up with his empty plate and dumped it in the sink, then grabbed his beer and headed for the living room. He plopped down on the couch, stretching himself out. Sorata approached with a chirping meow. "Hey, little buddy," Yokozawa crooned, patting the space next to himself. Sorata jumped onto it, then curled himself up against Yokozawa and began purring. "Are you lonely because Hiyo-chan is gone? You usually never cuddle up to me anymore," Yokozawa said to him, scratching the top of his head.

Kirishima entered the living room and squeezed in on the couch by lifting up Yokozawa's lower legs and sitting underneath them. He eyed how Yokozawa was petting Sorata. "You know, you're so nice to everyone in this house except for me," he complained.

"Shut the fuck up," Yokozawa retorted. "Hand me the remote."

"See, that's what I'm talking about right there. You never tell Sora-chan to shut the fuck up." He passed over the remote.

"That's because he never gets on my nerves like you do," Yokozawa explained. He turned his head back to his cat and his voice went up an octave. "Do you? No. You're my little buddy. Yes you are." He scratched under Sorata's chin, and Sorata responded by purring even louder.

Kirishima watched all of this in amusement. Yokozawa turned his attention to the TV, switching it over to the channel the program was going to be on. While they were halfheartedly watching the end of the previous show, Kirishima spoke up. "How's work going?"

"Hmm? Eh, it's all right. Got a lot of promotions in the works right now. Should be really great if everything takes off like it's supposed to." He looked over at Kirishima. "What about you?"

Kirishima sighed. He stretched his legs out and placed his feet on the coffee table. "I'm really butting heads with Isaka-san over the direction the magazine in headed in. You know, sports mangas are really hot right now. Isaka-san wants to change the focus of Japun to take advantage of that. I feel like this fad is going to pass, and we're going to be sorry if we've changed something that's been working, and have to scramble to try to go back to what we were doing."

"Hmmm..." Yokozawa considered this seriously. "Yeah, I think you're right. It's one thing to try and add one sports story, but to change the whole theme... that's too much."

"I know, right?"

"I can tell you, there's plenty of other magazines that are following that trend. To change Japun and make it just another one of the crowd... you're splitting the sports audience dollars into one more share. Stay something unique, and you keep your own market, even if it's smaller than the whole of the sports market."

"Exactly." Kirishima sighed. "This is why I like you. You _understand_ shit."

Yokozawa blushed, but tried to play it off with a shrug. "It's just common sense, I think," he said.

"Yeah, that's what I think too. And like you said - lots of other magazines are already doing it. You know Run Run? They never used to be sports centric. And all of the sudden, bam, that's all they freaking have."

"Well, fuck Isaka-san."

"Eh?"

Yokozawa shrugged carelessly. "Just keep butting heads with him. I've seen how he is. If you put up enough fight, he'll eventually back off. I mean, don't get me wrong - on the whole, he makes really good decisions. But randomly he seems to like to pick on one publication and harass them about something. Last year, it was Emerald. Not long after Takano took over... er..." He trailed off, cursing himself in his mind. He knew that Kirishima didn't like the mention of Yokozawa's ex. He could get so ridiculously jealous sometimes, and Yokozawa felt it was better to not even rile him up. "So yeah, just keep pushing back, and he'll give up. You're the editor-in-chief, after all. You know best," Yokozawa assured him, hastily swinging the subject back to Japun.

He glanced at Kirishima, and saw that his brow was furrowed. Sorata stood up, stretching and yawning, and jumped up to the back of the couch. Yokozawa took the opportunity to sit up, bringing himself side by side with Kirishima. "Hey, you wanna stretch out?" Yokozawa offered. "Sorry, I'm always hogging the whole couch."

Kirishima slowly turned those lazy, honey brown eyes on him. "Only if I can lay my head in your lap," he said.

Yokozawa checked the curse that came so quickly to his lips. "All right, I guess," he mumbled. He slid to the far side of the couch, and Kirishima extended his body out, with his head in Yokozawa's lap and his face turned towards the TV.

Yokozawa could feel his face flushing, and every defense mechanism in his battle scarred heart told him to shove Kirishima off. He knew deep down that part of the reason he was so brusque to Kirishima was because he couldn't really understand how anyone could love him. There was a reason people called him the Wild Bear. He had built up that persona like a coat of armor to keep everyone at arm's length. And this guy had to saunter in and knock aside his armor like it was made of paper. It irritated and frustrated him... but at the same time, it intrigued him. Why would someone as inarguably desirable as Kirishima want to mess around with a guy like him? It baffled him, and some part of him kept coming back for more, to try to find out the answer.

"Ooh, it's coming on," Kirishima said suddenly. "Turn it up!"

Yokozawa took the remote in hand and increased the volume. The host appeared, introducing the first segment, which was about an allegedly haunted well in Osaka. The two men watched, completely enraptured and silent, as the story unfolded.

Once the first commercial break started, Kirishima jumped up. "I'm gonna get another beer. You want one too?"

"Yeah," Yokozawa called after him. He was annoyed with himself that he felt so disappointed that Kirishima had left his lap. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ he chided himself.

Kirishima returned, holding two cold ones. He handed one to Yokozawa, and then sat down and opened his own. He chugged about half of it in one gulp, set it down on the coffee table, and then returned to his stretched out position with his head on Yokozawa's lap.

Yokozawa felt his heart thump loudly. He sipped his beer, letting his free hand fall casually into his lap and come to rest on Kirishima's head, his fingers getting slightly lost in the man's tousled waves.

If he had been able to see the satisfied smirk on Kirishima's face at that moment, he would have thrown him off for sure.

But instead, Yokozawa's eyes were on the screen. The program had resumed, and this time it was about the legend of a child ghost that wandered a small school building in Fukushima. "Some say that if you return the school late at night..." A grainy shot of a dark hallway was shown. "Sobbing can be heard from the first floor boys' room." The sound of a little boy crying echoed from the screen.

Kirishima heard the sharp intake of breath from Yokozawa, and felt the man's fingers clench in his hair. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was a little scared. That made Kirishima smirk again.

After the program was over, Kirishima sat up and took up the remote, switching the television off. "So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, turning his head to face Yokozawa. He was surprised to see Yokozawa leaning over, breathing heavily. Kirishima was surprised and delighted that he seemed to be initiating a kiss.

Their mouths met, tentatively at first, and then they kissed with more energy. Yokozawa grasped on to Kirishima's upper arms, pushing him back slightly into the couch.

They kissed for a few minutes, and then came apart. "Hey..." Kirishima whispered, their lips still close together. "Wanna fuck me tonight?"

Yokozawa started to retort something, until he realized exactly how the proposition was worded. His pupils dilated, and his face flushed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Their mouths found each other again and kissed heatedly.

"Why now? You've never let me before," Yokozawa panted as they came up for air.

"Well... I figure since we have the house to ourselves..." A pause as they kissed again. "And we can make as much noise as we like..." Another wild, breathless kiss. "This would be the best time for it."

"Mmm..." Yokozawa assented, pillaging Kirishima's mouth hungrily.

"After all... it's my first time, and you're seriously packing. I'm sure I'll be screaming."

"Mmm... no... I'll be gentle..." Yokozawa insisted in a murmur.

Kirishima felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was almost supernaturally arousing to hear the usually gruff Yokozawa promising to be "gentle."

They hastened to the bedroom, where clothing was shed. Kirishima stripped off his own t-shirt, and then came in close, his hands falling to the buttons of Yokozawa's dress shirt. Yokozawa's fingers were at Kirishima's waistband, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants. Their lips met for a quick, sloppy kiss as Kirishima pushed Yokozawa's shirt down his shoulders and Yokozawa finally got Kirishima's pants completely open. He reached inside, sliding his hand into the gap of Kirishima's boxers and fondling his erection. Kirishima groaned in pleasure, his mouth falling to Yokozawa's neck and kissing there.

They moved onto the bed, and Kirishima began working on Yokozawa's belt. Yokozawa took Kirishima's face in his hands and slid his tongue in his mouth, his fingers tangling in his hair. Kirishima had the belt off now and popped open the button on the waistband, then pulled the zipper down. His hands went to Yokozawa's hips and tugged his trousers down by the belt loops. His boxers were caught and went with them, leaving Yokozawa's now aching erection exposed.

Kirishima broke his mouth away to kiss a line down Yokozawa's throat, to his chest. Yokozawa groaned at the feeling as Kirishima continued to kiss downwards, past Yokozawa's stomach. He wrapped a hand around Yokozawa's cock and flicked his tongue out at it. Yokozawa groaned more deeply this time, his head falling back.

He writhed on the bed, enjoying a few moments of Kirishima's skilled lingual ministrations, but he was too excited about what was coming to take much more. He urged Kirishima up and onto his back, and then grabbed the lube from the side table. "Damn, you're not wasting any time, are you?" Kirishima chuckled, propping himself up on his elbows and looking downwards.

"I'm half afraid you're going to change your mind," Yokozawa admitted as he hastily pulled off Kirishima's pants. He laid the lube aside and dropped his head, taking the man's cock in his mouth and sucking it. Kirishima moaned, one hand dropping down and petting at Yokozawa's spiky head as he worked.

Yokozawa paused what he was doing for a moment, taking up the lube and drizzling some on his fingers. He made them completely wet, and then fell back to licking at Kirishima's erection. His hand slid between the man's thighs, one finger searching out that tiny spot. He knew when he made contact by the shudder that Kirishima gave, and he only teased it at first, rubbing the outside gently. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he pressed just the tip of his finger in. The whole time, he kept working his mouth on Kirishima's cock, trying to distract him from the unfamiliar sensations with pleasant ones.

Yokozawa heard Kirishima give a resistant sounding gasp, but he wasn't inherently protesting, so Yokozawa was encouraged to continue. He slid more of his finger inside, and then kept it still to allow Kirishima to get used to the feeling. He could feel his own cock throb with need, urging him to hurry it up, and he had to chastise himself to take it slow.

Eventually, two fingers made their way inside, and Yokozawa carefully scissored them apart. The whole time, he had been vigorously sucking at Kirishima's cock, and the fruits of his labor were imminent. Kirishima was gasping for breath, his body moving erratically. He thrust his hips upwards into Yokozawa's mouth, exploding there with a cry of delight.

Yokozawa was left with a dilemma; his mouth was full of semen, but he really didn't want to stop what he was doing to spit it out, nor possibly annoy Kirishima by doing so. He gathered his courage, braced himself, and swallowed. With a wave of relief he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

He could feel Kirishima's body relaxing on his fingers in the wake of his orgasm, and Yokozawa knew it was the perfect time to start. He withdrew his hand, lubricated himself, and then moved his hips in between Kirishima's spread thighs. He pressed the head of his cock up to Kirishima's entrance, catching the man's mouth for a kiss as he pushed himself inside one inch.

Kirishima whimpered into his mouth, but again, didn't protest or fight him, so Yokozawa slid more of himself inside. Yokozawa couldn't believe how good it felt. So hot and tight. Slowly he worked every single inch in, and once he felt like Kirishima had accepted it, he began to gently thrust.

Kirishima grabbed at his back, bringing his mouth away to wail. "Does it feel okay?" Yokozawa asked uncertainly.

"Yeah..." Kirishima panted. "Really weird, but good. Don't stop."

"Oh god," Yokozawa groaned. He lowered his head and used all his restraint to keep from pounding his hips rapidly. It just felt so heavenly, and to know that Kirishima liked it too, he just wanted to slam into him like crazy and fill him up inside.

They kissed again as Yokozawa worked himself frustratingly slow towards orgasm. But at the same time, it felt good to savor it and draw out the feeling. He wanted to finish, but he also wanted it to last forever.

Finally, he felt the sparks beginning. He couldn't control himself from thrusting more quickly now. "Oh, god, I'm sorry..." he managed to rasp out. "I'm... coming..." Right as the first wave hit, he pulled out and started pulsing all over Kirishima's bare abdomen. He looked down at the erotic mess in sheer amazement, marveling at what they had finally done.

After the clean up, Yokozawa flopped down next to Kirishima, sweaty and satisfied. He glanced over at him. "Was it good?" he asked.

Kirishima had to laugh. "That's such a cliched thing to ask after sex, isn't it?"

Yokozawa's brow furrowed, and normally he would have said something nasty, but he was feeling too blissful. "Yeah, but was it?"

"Yeah." Kirishima rolled towards him and kissed him. "I was kind of surprised. I thought it was supposed to really hurt, but it didn't."

Yokozawa almost said that was because he knew what he was doing, but he refrained. After all, he knew how jealous Kirishima got, and reminding him of his past lovers just minutes after sex probably wasn't the best idea.

"But don't let it go to your head," Kirishima said suddenly. "It was good and all that, and we'll probably do it again..."

"Probably?!"

Kirishima continued, unfazed. "But we both know who the top is in this relationship."

"Why does it have to be you?" Yokozawa argued.

Kirishima blinked at him. "I'm older. I'm taller. This is my house." He ticked off things one by one on his fingers.

"Those are all stupid reasons," Yokozawa grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And most importantly of all..."

"What?" Yokozawa muttered.

Kirishima leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You have the cuter ass," he whispered in his ear. "It's so darn fuckable."

"Would you just fuck off and die already?!" Yokozawa barked, shoving his face away.

Kirishima sighed happily, settling back down into the pillows. "_There's_ my sweet little angry bear. You've been so nice to me in the past half hour, I was getting afraid I'd lost him."

"Ugh, you're the worst," Yokozawa huffed, getting under the covers.

Kirishima just smiled and kissed him again. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's just so fun to tease you."

Yokozawa gave an aggravated sigh. "Well, can you just..." He stopped suddenly as his eyes raised up to the other side of the room. "Oh, shit..." he hissed.

"Hmm?" Kirishima turned to follow his gaze, and started laughing. They had left the door open in their haste to get in the bed, something they never did when Hiyori was home. Sitting in the doorway was Sorata. He was crouched and swishing his tail, not looking very amused.

"Oh, God, did he see us?!" Yokozawa cried. He called to his cat, his voice lilting in that unexpected way like it always did. "Hey, little buddy! Come here. It's okay..."

Sorata stood up, gave a little snort, and then hurried away. Kirishima laughed more. "It looks like he does not approve of what Daddy does in bed."

Yokozawa groaned. "I've scarred my cat for life..." He rolled onto his face.

Kirishima just snickered and patted his back.


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday morning, Yokozawa leaned his head back in the shower, letting the water roll through his hair and down his neck. He sighed. They were going to pick up Hiyo in a couple of hours from her friend's house, and then go to run some errands. He smiled, his eyes closed, at the thought of seeing his sweet little girl again.

His eyes flew open at the sound of the curtain rustling. Yokozawa scowled as he saw Kirishima stepping into the shower, a cheeky grin on his face. "Get out," Yokozawa snapped. "I'm not done yet. You have to wait your turn."

"It's not the shower that I'm interesting in having," Kirishima purred, leaning in and planting a kiss on Yokozawa's frowning lips.

"Quit fucking around," Yokozawa growled, placing his hands on Kirishima's chest and pushing him.

Kirishima was unfazed. He came in close again. "I haven't even started fucking around," he whispered in Yokozawa's red ear.

Yokozawa grumbled and turned away with a jerk. He took up the soap and turned it over in his hands, making a lather. "Can't you leave me alone for ten fucking minutes so I can bathe in peace?"

"That's just the problem," Kirishima sighed, throwing his arms over Yokozawa's shoulders and leaning into him. "I feel really bad about leaving you alone all day yesterday. I'm trying to make it up to you now."

"You don't need to," Yokozawa said icily. "I'm fine. I didn't miss you at all."

"Oh ho ho," Kirishima laughed. "Says the man who was sleeping with his face in my pillow when I crawled in bed at midnight."

Yokozawa's face flamed up. "I did not do that," he protested. "You're making up shit."

"I saw it," Kirishima insisted. "It was so fucking sweet."

"Just shut the hell up and get off me!" Yokozawa bellowed. He tried to throw Kirishima off his shoulders, but was unsuccessful.

"We were supposed to have the whole weekend to ourselves," Kirishima lamented. "I can't believe they called me first thing on a Saturday morning. I swear, Ijuuin-sensei and his mental problems are going to be the death of me. It took all damn day and most of the night to get everything sorted out."

"Well, work is work," Yokozawa muttered. "It's gonna happen."

"Yeah, but why'd it have to happen during our romantic weekend?"

"_What_ romantic weekend?" Yokozawa scoffed.

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed yesterday. And then I was going to make lunch out of you."

Yokozawa merely snorted in response to this.

"I mean I was going to swallow your cock whole," Kirishima whispered in his ear.

"I-I know what you meant!" Yokozawa spluttered. He made one last rally to toss Kirishima off, and finally succeeded.

Kirishima took a step back, sighing. "And now it's over, and we only got to do it one time."

Yokozawa just huffed, taking the opportunity to shampoo his hair. "Well, shit happens," he said as he rinsed it out. "And besides..." He opened up the bottle of conditioner. "I mean..."

"Hmmm?"

"It's not quite noon yet..." Yokozawa muttered.

A slow, pleased smile spread across Kirishima's face. "That's right." He stepped in and took Yokozawa's face between his hands and kissed him deeply. Yokozawa gave a muffled protest into the kiss, dropping the conditioner bottle on the floor in surprise.

When they came up for air, Yokozawa was indignant. He glared at Kirishima. "Now, listen here. I was not giving you permission to... mmph!" He was cut off as Kirishima kissed him again.

Kirishima's right hand fell and went to stroking Yokozawa's ready cock. Kirishima came out of the kiss and brought his lips to Yokozawa's ear. "I see that you don't object."

Yokozawa was struggling to say something rude as a comeback, but he was utterly unable. Kirishima's sliding and squeezing fingers just felt _so_ good. Though he would never admit it aloud, he had been sorely disappointed at Kirishima's absence on Saturday. He had hoped that he'd be able to fuck him another time. Hell, by the end of the night, as he got more and more horny from being alone, he had found himself more than willing to _be_ fucked. He just wanted to feel Kirishima's heat and the resonance of pounding thrusts through his whole body - he didn't care in which direction the thrusts were going.

So all he was able to do was give a weak little moan, which delighted Kirishima endlessly. Yokozawa clapped a hand over his own mouth, horrified at the sound that had come out. "Aw, don't cover it up," Kirishima breathed in his ear. "That was sexy as hell." He pulled a little more quickly. "Come on, you touch me too." He reached for Yokozawa's hand and guided it to his own hardness.

Yokozawa placed his hand on Kirishima's cock, his fingers pointing straight down. He spread his middle fingers and let them come to each side of the shaft, and then slid his hand up and down, palming Kirishima's sensitive flesh. He felt triumphant when he earned a similar moan from his annoying lover. "Now who's whimpering?" he smirked.

"Me," Kirishima admitted. "That feels fucking fantastic." He dropped his mouth to Yokozawa's neck and peppered kisses all over it.

A groan came from deep in Yokozawa's throat. They stroked and pulled at each other for several minutes, enjoying the slow buildup.

When they were getting close to the brink, Kirishima brought his hips forward, and released his grip on Yokozawa's cock. He ignored Yokozawa's annoyed protests, urging him to let go as well. Then Kirishima pressed their erections together and rubbed them against each other as he stroked both at the same time. Yokozawa gave a broken cry. "Shit! I'm..." His voice dissolved into low grunts as he started to come.

Kirishima gave a pleased groan, and picked up the pace, hurdling over the threshold as well. There was a near simultaneous eruption; hot ivory ribbons spurting up and raining back down all over their bodies.

After a few moments of stunned bliss, Kirishima let go of their cocks, and they stepped slightly apart. Yokozawa gave a satisfied sigh, and then looked up at Kirishima. The way the man was gazing at him startled him. The expression on his face was so tender, so appreciative. Yokozawa's instinct was to flush and look away. "Cut it out," he mumbled.

Kirishima didn't say anything or tease. He just leaned in, kissing Yokozawa's mouth sweetly. The kiss lingered for a full sixty seconds. When it was finished, Kirishima whispered, "I love you."

Yokozawa turned away sharply. With a shaking hand, he took the soap back up and started washing himself. "Quit being so fucking embarrassing."

"Don't you love me?" Kirishima asked. He kissed the back of Yokozawa's neck.

"Stop asking me that all the time. What am I supposed to say? I'm a man."

"I know. I'm a man too," Kirishima said simply. "And I love you."

Yokozawa was glad his back was turned, because he was blushing fiercely. "I don't know what country you were brought up in, but here in Japan, we don't just go around saying shit like that."

"You tell Hiyo that you love her," Kirishima pointed out. He pressed a few more kisses to Yokozawa's back.

"That's different!" Yokozawa insisted. "She's a kid. What, are you jealous of your own daughter?" he scoffed. "You big fucking baby."

"I know," Kirishima sighed. "I _am_ a big jealous baby. But I just want to hear you say it, for once."

Yokozawa turned off the tap abruptly. He shook himself off, not unlike the bear he was frequently compared to, and stepped out, grabbing a towel. He dried himself off roughly. "Just drop it," he groaned.

Kirishima shrugged his shoulders, getting out as well. He had tried.

At twelve on the dot, they pulled up outside of Hiyori's friend's house in Kirishima's car. The home was in walking distance from their own apartment, but they had come in the car so that they could go grocery shopping afterwards.

Yokozawa unbuckled his seat belt and moved to get out. He snapped his head at Kirishima as the man was doing the same. "I'll go get her. You just wait here."

"Why? I want to see her too."

"You can see her when we get to the car. It'll be five minutes, tops." But Kirishima was ignoring him, getting out of the car. "Oi! Don't!"

"What's the problem?" Kirishima asked, puzzled.

"We can't just walk up to the front door together," Yokozawa hissed. "Doesn't that look a little suspicious?"

"Why?" Kirishima wanted to know.

"Two guys? Coming to pick her up?"

Kirishima sighed. He started walking up the path, and Yokozawa was forced to hurry behind him. "Relax," Kirishima assured him. "I've told you, I've met these parents before. They know I am her father. And then they met you Friday, and assumed that you were also her father. I think they can probably put two and two together, and obviously it must not bother them that much."

"I guess you're right," Yokozawa muttered, but he still didn't feel too sure. Kirishima was ringing the bell now.

The mother came to the door, and was starting to say a cheerful greeting when she stopped and looked at both of them. The expression on her face told Yokozawa immediately that Kirishima had been wrong. It seemed like right at this moment, she was realizing that the man she had met as Hiyori's father a year ago, and the man who dropped her off at the start of the weekend were not the same man. They were two different men, and they were both standing here together. "Oh, er..." She was at a loss for words.

Kirishima was unaware of this, or he chose to ignore it. "Good afternoon, Kamiya-san," he said. "Thanks for taking care of Hiyori. We hope she hasn't been too much trouble. Is she ready to go?"

"Er, no," the woman said. "They got caught up playing and forgot about the time. She's packing her things right now." She hesitated, obviously wavering on what she should do next. She finally went with social politeness. "Please, come in," she offered.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Kirishima said, stepping in. Yokozawa was too mortified to say anything.

Hiyori's little friend came running up then. "Oh! Mama! Hiyori can't find her blue sweater! Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Yes, it's in the laundry room," Mrs. Kamiya explained. "I washed it after she got ice cream on it, and it's hanging up. Go and get it."

"Thanks Mama!" The girl took off again at high speed.

Mrs. Kamiya turned back to them and gave a slight bow with her head. "I've just made tea. Would you like some?"

"No, thank-" Yokozawa started to say, but Kirishima had already answered in the affirmative.

The three parents sat around the table a minute later, waiting for the girls to appear. Kirishima and Mrs. Kamiya were sipping green tea, but Yokozawa had refused. His stomach was churning with the awkwardness of the situation. "So..." Mrs. Kamiya began. She looked back and forth between them, trying to form a conclusion. "Oh! I get it now!"

Yokozawa cringed.

"You are her father," she said, nodding her head at Kirishima. "And you're her stepfather." She looked at Yokozawa. "It's wonderful that you can have such an amicable relationship for the sake of the child."

Yokozawa was relieved. Let her have this misunderstanding. It was certainly easier than explaining reality. "Yes, we-"

"No, that's not the situation," Kirishima interjected. Yokozawa cast a burning glare over at him, willing his death. "My wife is deceased."

"Oh, and so you and her second husband share custody?" The woman continued to misunderstand.

"No," Kirishima insisted. "She died when Hiyori was a baby. We were married until her death. She never remarried."

"Then, what...? I'm sorry, but I don't understand."

Kirishima gestured at Yokozawa. "He's my partner. We raise Hiyori together."

"What...?" The woman was prevented from expressing further thoughts as the two excited little girls appeared in the doorway.

Hiyori locked her eyes on the kitchen table. "Onii-chan! Daddy!" she cried, obviously delighted to see them again. She flung herself forward, onto Yokozawa first. He turned in his chair to embrace her. He had been feeling like melting into a puddle and slipping away of utter embarrassment just seconds ago, but the sight of Hiyo was all he needed to change his mood entirely. "I missed you so much! I mean, I had fun and it's been great playing and Mrs. Kamiya is a really good cook but I missed Sorata SO much and I wondered if he missed me and then I missed you too and I wondered if you needed my help with making dinner last night and I wondered if Daddy was getting on your nerves a lot because I know how he does when he gets a chance and I thought I better get home and save Onii-chan!" Her breathless ramble came to an end. The whole time, she had been squeezing Yokozawa tightly and rubbing her face into his shirt, near tears.

"I'm okay, Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa assured her. "But we missed you very much as well." He kissed the top of her head. "Sorata was especially lonely."

"Wah! Sora-chan!" Hiyori abruptly started crying at the thought of him. She turned to her father and hugged him as well. "Did he have to sleep all alone? Did you guys let him sleep in the bed with you?"

"Well," Kirishima said, "Onii-chan tried to get him to get in the bed with us, but he was a little... spooked. He slept on your bed alone."

"Spooked?" Hiyori tilted her head up to look at her dad. "What do you mean, _spooked_?" She turned suddenly on Yokozawa. "Onii-chan!" she shouted. "I know what you were doing!"

"Eh?!" Yokozawa was taken aback.

"You guys were watching that scary program the other night, weren't you?! Don't you know, Sora-chan is afraid of ghosts!" She waggled her finger at him. "Oh, I can't wait to get home and give him a million kisses!"

"Well, you'll have to wait just a little bit longer," Kirishima said apologetically. "We've got to go grocery shopping first."

"Oh! Yay!" Hiyori loved the grocery store. So many recipe possibilities. Every vegetable and every bag of mix made her think of new things that she and Onii-chan could create together. She turned to her hosts and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for having me!" she said happily. She reached out and took Yokozawa's hand as well as Kirishima's hand. "All right, let's go!" she exclaimed. "Can we get the stuff to make chocolate pudding tonight?"

"Yes, Hiyo-chan," Kirishima said indulgently. He turned to Mrs. Kamiya and her daughter. "Thank you again." He looked at the little girl. "You can come to our house any time, okay?"

"Sure!" the little girl responded happily.

Everyone walked towards the door, where Hiyori had dropped her duffel bag. Yokozawa bent and picked it up, as both of Hiyo's hands were occupied. They slipped their shoes on. "Bye! Thanks again!" Hiyori called from the front step.

As they were getting in the car, Yokozawa glanced back at the house. Mrs. Kamiya was watching, but she didn't look disgusted or hostile. Yokozawa wasn't a mind reader, of course, but he thought that he could tell from the thoughtful look on her face that she wasn't completely horrified at Hiyori's family situation. After all, it was pretty obvious that the girl was happy.

Hiyori chattered about her weekend during the short car ride to the large grocery store on the outskirts of their neighborhood. In the store, Yokozawa took a cart as he continued to listen to her go on and on. Kirishima strolled alongside, yawning slightly.

"Ooh, Onii-chan. Let's make yakiudon tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure," Yokozawa agreed. They continued to go through the aisles, both marking off the items of the list that Yokozawa had made to replenish the kitchen, and grabbing extra items that Hiyori requested.

When they were in the produce section, Kirishima suddenly hoisted Hiyori up on one hip. She was getting bigger, but he was a strong man, and was still able to lift her. He leaned in to Yokozawa with Hiyori in the middle, and had his phone in his right hand. "Family selfie!" he cried, snapping a photo.

"Oi!" Yokozawa protested, but it was too late.

Settled back on the ground, Hiyori looked at the result on her father's phone. "Ooh, Onii-chan looks so mad." She gazed up at him imploringly. "Aw, Onii-chan, please let's take it again?"

Yokozawa couldn't even bring himself to grumble. What was it with these Kirishimas and their powerful gazes? He just sighed as Kirishima hefted Hiyori up again. "Now, smile this time!" Hiyori admonished him.

Yokozawa forced himself to smile. The picture was taken. "Now, a silly one!" Hiyori demanded. "Everybody stick your tongue out!" They did so, to much giggling from Hiyori. "Now, a mean one! Everybody frown like Onii-chan!" Yokozawa scowled as he started to argue with that, which made his expression perfect for the resulting photo.

Hiyori wasn't done. "Now a kiss!" She quickly pressed her lips to Yokozawa's cheek, while her father grinned into the camera and snapped it. "A kiss for Daddy!" She turned the other way, and another shot was made. "Now... Daddy and Onii-chan!"

"Ehhh?!" Yokozawa didn't have time to move away before Kirishima leaned over and kissed the side of his face, snapping a photo.

"Now, Onii-chan, kiss Daddy!" Hiyori demanded.

"No more p-pictures!" Yokozawa stammered, moving away. "I mean, our ice cream is going to melt if we don't hurry up and get finished shopping."

"Aw. Well, my arm is getting pretty tired." Kirishima set Hiyori down.

"Oh! Can we get some oranges?" Hiyori asked, turning to a nearby display.

At home that night, after a fantastic dinner had been created and consumed, Hiyori came out from the bath in her pajamas, with her hair still wet. "Onii-chan," she pleaded. "Would you please trim up my bangs?" She held out a comb and the pair of shears that Yokozawa kept in the bathroom drawer expressly for this purpose.

"All right, stand still," Yokozawa advised her. He pulled the comb straight down through her ginger locks, and snipped a clean line parallel to her brow. A few more finishing cuts, and the job was done.

She went back to the bathroom happy, and Yokozawa retrieved the small hand vacuum to pick up the traces of hair from the floor. Sorata eyed him doing so, and scurried off the couch and to Hiyori's bedroom as quickly as his old body would allow. "I know, I know, little buddy," Yokozawa sighed. "You hate this thing." He flipped it on and cleaned up.

Kirishima came from the kitchen, drinking a bottle of water, as Yokozawa was settling back down on the couch. He flopped down next to him. "Look at you, doing your daughter's hair and running the vacuum. What a good, sweet little wife I have." He nuzzled his face into Yokozawa's neck.

"_Who_ exactly is a good, sweet little wife?" Yokozawa growled, pushing his face away. "I am none of those things."

"Well, you're definitely not little," Kirishima agreed. He whispered in Yokozawa's ear. "I got to feel that for myself the other night."

Yokozawa's face burned with the heat of a thousand suns. "Could you NOT?!" he hissed, squirming away. "Hiyori is here!"

As if on cue, the girl herself bounded into the room and clambered onto the couch, getting on the other side of Yokozawa. "Can we watch that new anime? The one about kittens that are really superheroes?" she asked brightly.

"You can watch just that, and then you need to work on your math homework," her father advised her. "I let you put it off all weekend because you were having fun, but it's got to be done for tomorrow."

"Aw... not math..." Hiyori pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Yokozawa told her.

"Thanks, Onii-chan!" She threw her arms around his waist and snuggled him. "You're the best!"

"Yeah! You're the best!" Kirishima echoed, cuddling him from the other side.

Yokozawa let out a long, barely audible groan. The Kirishimas were going to kill him, one way or another.

The next day at work, Yokozawa slid into his desk and powered his laptop on. Next to him, Henmi was snickering softly. "What's your deal?" Yokozawa asked icily.

Henmi paled. He was always a little bit afraid of his coworker, but in this case, he was too amused to stop. He pressed on. "I guess you haven't checked your email yet?"

"Why?" Yokozawa asked. He was opening the program for company email just then. He glanced through the inbox disinterestedly for about five seconds before his eyes froze on one item. It was from Kirishima and it was entitled, "Family Selfies! :)" The paperclip icon beside the subject denoted attachments.

With a shaking hand, Yokozawa moved his mouse and opened the email. It was all seven of the photos they had taken at the grocery store. A wall of bananas and melons was blurry in the background as the three of them made faces at Hiyori's command. Yokozawa scrolled to the bottom, saw the one of Kirishima kissing his cheek while he looked surprised and Hiyori laughed happily behind their heads, then closed the whole program in a panic. He suddenly turned on Henmi, who had been watching in amusement. "What are you looking at? Get the hell out of my face and get back to work. And hey! How did you know about that? Were you looking at my emails?"

"No!" Henmi insisted. "It's just that... Kirishima-san must have accidentally hit the button to send out a company wide bulletin." He grimaced apologetically. "Seems like everyone got that email."

Yokozawa's face froze and his whole body turned to stone. When he had recovered enough to regain muscle control, he stood up with a jerk and screamed. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

It was a good thing that he couldn't hear Kirishima's delighted giggles coming from two floors above.


End file.
